Believe
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: All children must leave the nest at some point. It's a painful experience for both parent and child when they must part. However for Toriel and Sheena their parting of ways is that much more heartbreaking...as neither of them can guarantee that they'll see each other again. They both need to just believe.


Believe

 **Author Notes: Yo it's Mako~ Ok I do way too many one shots but I'm not capable enough to do actual series(especially with all the story series i'm already working on) Like Robotic Romance I love the moments in Undertale. I do not own it and I think I'm a little teary eyed...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Since the start she was always there for her. One day a little girl fell into a cavern, and fell unconscious, but when she came to, she found a little flower. It was so cute and so sweet, at least in the beginning.

The moment the child's guard was down Flowey attacked, ruthlessly hurting her, laughing at her naivety. **"You stupid fool~ Die!"** That was when her savior came. Toriel...a woman of utmost compassion and love.

She fought and defeated the little flower beast, and took the injured one under her wing. Toriel was everything you could ask for in a mother and more. She loved and cared for you.

Only wanting you to be safe and happy, she taught her all there was to know in the ruins. The child was a gentle soul, only wanting to make friendships with the monsters instead of killing them, she felt so sad knowing that she was treated so harshly for being human.

Toriel gave her a story, where ages ago humans and monsters went to war. The mortals were victorious and took control of the surface realm. The monsters with no where to go went underground. Undertale...was the name of their new home.

Sheena's new home. The two stayed together, being the perfect little family, Toriel made sweets to celebrate Sheena's arrival. She was home schooled, which wasn't surprising since Toriel often mentioned wanting to be a teacher.

However despite the joy the human was still a little sad. She knew this wasn't her true home, she didn't belong here. When the time came though, Sheena approached Toriel. The warm loving woman smiled at you.

But that smile quickly faded when you asked how to get home. She hated making her newfound mother sad, nonetheless she pressed on. Toriel changed topics, walked away to do chores, anything to avoid what was to come.

She made her way underneath the house, towards the path out of the ruins. Sheena runs, catching up to Toriel. The young maiden pants and huff from exertion. **"You wish to return 'home' do you not?"** Toriel looks ahead, not sparing a glance towards her daughter.

 **"Ahead of us lies the exit of the ruins. There will be many monsters that will want to kill you."** The white furred pacifist closes her eyes. **"A one way exit...I'm going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave. Now...be a good girl and go back upstairs."** Once more Sheena was left alone.

Usually she was a good girl, and would've heeded her mother's request, in this case though she could not. And moved forward, catching the sight of Toriel standing there.

Her protector sighs, still not willing to face the child. **"It's always the same. Every human that falls into this realm meets the same fate. I have seen it time and time again. They fall, they stay, they go, they die..."** A shiver racked down Sheena's frame.

Hearing Toriel's cold tone. **"If you leave...they...Asgore will kill you. Do you not see? I'm only trying to keep you safe. For the last time...go to your room."** Toriel continues onwards, with a small sniffle Sheena follows.

Ignoring the warnings, embracing the dangers. Sheena knew that this was not where she belonged, she didn't have a choice. She loved Toriel, but that only made her realize that this is not her home, not her realm to live in.

 **"You want to leave that badly?"** She heard her mother huff. **"You're just like the others. There is only one solution for this. Face me young one. Prove to me that you are capable of surviving this cruel world."**

Sheena couldn't do it. Toriel used her magic, commanded that you rise and fight her, or run away. Her daughter refused to hurt her, and stood tall, unable to flee. She was a lover, not a hater, she couldn't stand the idea of causing others harm.

The monster guardian was losing her will. She couldn't stand to injure the child either, all she wanted to do was show the human just how dangerous it would be for her outside to ruins. That leaving would only mean her death.

It was clear though that there was no need. Sheena was a bright young lady, she knew all of that from the get go, her bravery and determination guided her path, and her compassion and humanity would gain her victories.

Losing heart Toriel stops the fight, all children must leave the safety of their parents eventually, and it was Sheena's time. Both had tears in their eyes as they said goodbye.

 **"My child, if you truly wish to leave the ruins...i will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand."** As Toriel hugs her baby girl, tears leak freely from Sheena's eyes.

This would be for the best, for now at least. However parting was such bitter sweet sorrow. Nothing like the cinnamon butterscotch pie they would always eat together.

Even now as Sheena walks all alone into the cold darkness of this realm. Toriel often thinks of the child and prays for her success and freedom, as all parents should, she believed in Sheena, and hoped one day they would meet again.

The end

 **Author Notes: Wahhh! Toriel! I love mama so much~ I felt so sad that you couldn't call and talk to her! Hope you guys are enjoying this. These little moments made me all the emotional. Sadly this is the last one shot for one shot week.**

 **Guys this week of uploads favs/follows/reviews were absolutely amazing. Both Sen and I appreciate all the support our friends and fans have shown. Thank you all so much and tchao for now!**


End file.
